The Case of the Supernaturalist
by TheStarCrossedLady
Summary: Danny Phantom is back!Now a Junior at Casper High,Danny is dealing with every day life as a part time student and part time hero.With his friends and family pressuring him about his future Danny has enough on plate until a new threat arrives!An Exorcist!
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Danny Phantom

The Case of The Super Naturalist!

Chapter 1

The full moon's quiet reflection was interrupted by a flash of green followed by a black blur.  
The green flash weaved through the air around the deserted city streets knocking over some trash cans and cafe tables. The black blur followed closely but maneuvered around the debris easily. The green flash fed up with chase stop in its tracks to face it pursuer,it hissed angrily.  
The black blur stop as well to reveal a young boy in a black and gray jumpsuit,he floated with crossed arms in midair,an annoyed look on on his face.  
"Finally decided to call it quits ?" he said with a coy grin.  
The green flash he had been chasing was a snarling cat ghost, it had escaped from the ghost zone and was reeking havoc on the children of Amity Park's elementary. The eerie glowing animal growled in resistance.  
tires screeched as two scooters halted to a stop behind the boy.  
"Danny! what are you doing? Hurry up and catch it!" shouted a dark haired girl.  
"Yeah dude,here!" said another young boy wearing glasses and a red beret. He tossed a silver thermos in the air.  
Danny caught it in one hand and looked back at his opponent who was hunched backed,hair standing up.  
"Relax guys this kitty isn't going anywhere!" he said with a cocky laugh.  
Just then the small animal began to grow in size,its fangs grew larger,bat wings emerged from its back and its tail changed into a snake. The once cat was now eye level with the floating ghost boy,it growled ferociously.  
"Uh heh perhaps I was mistaken" he laughed nervously.

Hi, My name is Danny Fenton. I'm 16 years old and live in Amity Park. It's not always the nicest place to live especially with all the ghost running around but that's where I come in. You see I'm half ghost,half human. I would explain how it all happened but that's for another time anyway as I was sayin I protect the city from ghosts that escape my parents ghost zone with my two best friends Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson who also happens to my girlfriend crazy huh? Speakin of crazy my parents Jack and Maddie Fenton also know my secret powers and happen to be ghost hunters,weird I know but so far they have been really OK about my part time hero job, that's not to say they don't interfere from time to time and sit me down for responsibly lectures but that's better then when they wanted to rip apart my ghost half molecule by molecule! As for my older sister Jazz, she has moved on to a college for the paranormal psychology in Washington. I'am now a Junior at Casper High and although I have been doing this hero thing about 2 in a half years things are still pretty much the same, Dash still bullies me once in a while but I get him back if you know what I mean, is still annoying but less strict maybe its because he knows we won't be around too much longer and Paulina still ignores me and loves my ghost half. As for my enemies, Vlad hasn't been seen since the Disasteroid incident which is perfectly fine with me! Oh sorry and as for Valerie well she has decided to join the military and is going to leave for training as soon as she graduates. As for my enemies in the Ghost Zone things are calm at least until someone decides to break the peace like that freaky cat ghost thing, Any who that's been Danny Fenton's adventurous life!


	2. Chapter 2

**[Author's Response:**  
**Hello everybody! Thank for all your wonderful reviews,I was pleased and excited! Sorry if the story is starting out kind of rough,I'm really rusty! Really no kidding I haven't written a thing since well...uh hmm...well never mind any who the story will continue,still lots to be revealed Stay Tuned for more...]**

Chapter 2

"Man I can't believe that dumb cat ghost ruined my hero uniform! I had it since I first got my powers" Danny groaned as he looked at his reflection in his bedroom mirror,he hovered a few inches of the ground looking over his tattered jumpsuit.  
"He really did do a number on it dude,why don't you just use another one of your dad's?." tucker said watching from Danny's desk.  
"Don't worry Danny! I'm designing you a new costume" Sam said excitedly from Danny's bed, a sketchbook and pencil in hand.  
"Uh Sam this isn't a goth fashion show" He said transforming back into his regular clothes.  
"Don't worry have a little more faith in your girlfriend,Ah I never get tired of saying that" she sighed with a dreaming look in her eyes.  
Danny and Tucker glanced at each other and shrugged.  
"Well this hero costume isn't going to make itself!" she said cheerfully hopping off his bed, she grabbed her leather bat-shaped purse and gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek then headed to the door.  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Danny asked her.  
"Naw it's OK,I'll be fine besides wouldn't want whats left of your outfit to fall off,it's a bit chilly tonight" she smiled slyly.  
They all laughed when Tucker rose from his chair,he also grabbed his backpack and joined Sam at door.  
"Heh yeah I better get going too,it's getting late and I still have some upgrades to do,See you tomorrow at school"  
"Yeah see you tomorrow Danny"  
"Alright good night guys,See ya" he said with a wave and with that they were gone.  
Danny changed into his Pj's and brushed his teeth. when he spat out his mouthwash he took a few more minutes to examine his reflection in the mirror. He had changed a bit. his black hair was getting longer,his chin was becoming more square with a bit of fuzz. His shoulders more broad.  
"Man how much has changed in just a few years" he thought to himself flashing a dashing smile to his reflection.  
Stretching, he hooped into his bed wrapping the covers over him and within a few minuets he was fast asleep.

As the wind blew outside Danny's bedroom window an old newspaper was swept up in the breezed and traveled down the empty street, it grazed the sidewalk floor until it became lodged under a shoe. A hand reached down and grasped it. the lone figure read the front page and grinned.  
"So the little ghost boy has made a name for himself,well that going to end soon." With a quick flare the newspaper burst into flames and the figure tossed it a side. When it landed on the ground the only thing remaining were the words "-Ghost Kid saves-"


	3. Chapter 3

**[Author's Comments:**  
**Yo yo! everyone thanks for staying tune for another chapter my story. things are moving slow because my ever changing case of the infamous writers block! BLAH! But slowing I'm starting to find my groove some what anyway enojoy :D]**

Chapter 3

Remember how I explained early that my parents knew my secret identity? Well it's not only just them,its also most of well maybe all of Amity Park with some the world's populace. Does that mean I'm a international icon? No not any more anyway,most of the hype died out in the first year of being what the headlines once called me "The Hero's Ghost!", so things are pretty much back to normal again except for the occasional T.V. and Newspaper reporters that follow me around asking awkward questions, there's also the local police asking assistance every now and then. Nevertheless there are some perks such as "going ghost" when ever and where ever I want which helps especially when I'm running late to school,work or when the occasional baddie gets lose.  
"Darn it!" Danny swore as he crammed all his books and papers into his backpack, he then phased out his bedroom door and jumped off the stairs,landing perfectly on the floor headed into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge,rummaging through it for a quick breakfast. finding nothing too great he settled for a banana. when he shut the fridge door,his father was standing right next to him cause him to yelp in surprise.

"Geez Dad! whats your problem!" he groaned.  
"Ah don't mind me son,I'm just studying the natural reactions of a ghost hybrid," he said writing furiously in his Fenton notepad,he looked up and smiled widely.  
Danny sighed,"For the last time dad, I'm not some kind of extinct animal!"  
"Jack are you studying Danny like an animal again?" his mom called out from the living room.  
"What's so bad about that? If I was gather enough info on a ghost hybrid then maybe I can be on National Geographic! this is a once in a lifetime for me Danny boy,Deal with it!" he said pulling out a strand of Danny's hair,he then pulled out a magnifying glass to study it closer.  
Grossed out Danny left the kitchen quickly only to be stopped by his mother.  
"Mom please tell Dad to stop plucking my hair out! he is going to make me bald" Danny whined. His mother shushed him and gave him a kiss on the forehead when she pulled away she smiled warmly.  
"Aw honey you know your father means well,he's just excited still after all you are very unique!" she said cheerfully.  
Danny grumbled and crossed his arms,when he did he got a glance from his digital watch. He was getting later by the second!  
"Oh man Mom I really gotta jet!" he said heading for the door,rather then opening it he phased out again.  
"Bye love you!" could be heard along with a flash of light then a blur skyward.

His mom smiled proudly when her husband walked up behind her.  
"Did you get it?" he asked.  
"Now Jack I thought we talked about not using Danny as a test subject?" she said with a serious tone.  
"What? I'm doing this for his own good" Jack protested. "So did you get it?"  
"If you mean by getting some dead skin cells from our half ghost son then yes,yes I did" she said.  
"Where is it?"Jack frowned.  
"Right hear of course" she said pointing to her lips.  
"But h-how...Oh!" Jack's face lit up with excitement "Oh Maddie your a genius! Quick to the lab before you swallow them and we have to try again," he said rushing off. Maddie shrugged and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

[Author's feedback: Ok everyone I've gotta take advantage of this writing hype before the writers block hits again. This is from the perspective the Supernaturalist Levin or Lee, if your wondering what a supernaturalist is,I will explain all that in detail further on if not leave me a question! lol anyway now that this done time for bed! Enjoy!]

Chapter 4 Supernaturalist Levin "Lee" Ligustrum Report update

I'am aware I have not written a report in about a week so I'm gonna make this short(The Old Man is going to have a cow)only due to certain circumstances that have occurred.  
Me and my unofficial traveling companion, Davis, have had to be on the constant move due to the incident that occurred that the Peer Carnival last week which he was been so reluctant to talk about. I defiantly know there's something he's not telling me about he got this way. Since the incident, he has been more withdrawn which is driving me insane! Normally I would have beaten the information out of him by now but have decided to wait and see if he will eventually tell,if not then I know "The Old Man" will get him to talk(If he doesn't kill him first,I should probably call first) when we get there which is taking much more longer from all the detours. We are also running low on funds which Davis was so kind as to let us use his saving (which was more then mine)but it looks like I'm gonna have to do "That" for some extra money...Ah the exciting life and duties of a Supernaturalist! Well wish me good fortune, Until next report.

Lee saved the file in her password protected file, she then logged into the internet that she was borrowing from someone's wifi near by. She was sitting down on the sidewalk besides a building using its outside outlet to charge the moblie looked up at Davis who was standing up besides her,he was deep in thought,his eyebrows frowned as he stared at the ground angrily. she let a tired sighed while waiting for the slow connection to load,when it finally did she opened up the search engine "Oogle" and typed in "Most haunted place in Arbor City",when she hit enter she opened it page and started to fast read.  
"Hmm" she said.  
Davis snapped out his thoughts looked down and asked "What is it?"  
"Well looks like we should be able to get a motel room tonight" was all she said closing the small laptop putting it into her duffle bag. zipping it up she herself stood up and slung the strap over her shoulder and looked around at street signs. "How? Are you planning to get a part time job?" Davis questioned.  
"You'll see" she said smiling wickedly.  
He gulped worried.

"Here we are!" She said in triumph,putting her hands on her hips,her head help high.  
"This place is where your going to get a job? Its just a house you know that right?" Davis said perplexed,it wasn't the first time Lee perplexed him.  
"Yeah I know,its was in the house that is gonna get us some cash" she said making her way to the across the street to the house,Davis followed trying to keep up with her stride.  
"Were no resorting to theft right?"He question once they reached the pouch.  
Lee raised her clenched fist to knock on the door when she stopped.  
"That's actually not a bad idea considering your kinda wanted," she chuckled,"But sadly no" She knock hard three times.  
There was muffled footsteps from inside the door cracked opened slightly stooped by a gold door chain. Half a tired face of man peered out.  
"What do you want?" the man said clearly annoyed.  
"Hi!" Lee said cheerfully,"I was told your house is the most haunted in town and I was wondering if I-" before she finished the door shut with locks turning inside.  
"GO AWAY! YOU GHOST HUNTING FANATICS ARE ALL THE SAME!" was the man's answer from inside.  
"We should go Lee" Davis said turning away but Lee ignored him.  
"Listen,I can help you!" she said with a raised voice to the door.  
"Oh yeah? That's what they all said! Priest's,mediums,psychics,ghost couldn't do anything! So just go away!"  
Lee wasn't about to give in just yet.  
"I'm neither of those, I'm different Please let me at least have you got to lose?" She said and paused. Davis raised an curious eyebrow.  
Sure enough the door unlocked from within and opened wide this time revealing a small old man,desperation evident on his tired smiled warmly and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"What makes you so sure you can get rid of it?" the old man questioned.  
"Well I'am a Supernaturalist! and I do have a few trick up my sleeve" she wicked.  
"A what?" he said "I'm a person who seeks out the creatures of the night and the unknown.I can see the things unseen to the normal eye,trust me!" she patted him back hard.  
"Well ok,I'm desperate so I'm willing to try anything" he said sadly. a pained look in his eyes,Davis felt for him. He also patted his back in comfort.  
"Don't worry Sir,if anything cam be done it's Lee who could do it" he smiled at the older adult he also glanced at Lee who was doing her usual triumphant pose.  
"Ok let's get this started! All you have to do Sir is stay out here,my assistant Davis here will keep you company!" she said dropping her duffle bag on the ouch with s thud,unzipping it she rummaged through it taking out a few things.  
"What? Stay out here while you go inside my house along? Your crazy!" he protested.  
"Your going in alone?" Davis also chimed in.  
"Look that's my method! That is how I work beside both of you will just get in my way" she said reaching for the door,a determined look on her face.  
"O-K! Just wait out here until I come out,don't knock or come in or you'll distract me and nothing will get done" she said opening the door and stepping in. before she closed the door she poked her face out for one last one.  
"Andwhateveryouhearinsidedon'tworryIgotitundercontrolokbye!"she said real fast slamming the door and locking it.  
The older man glared at Davis angrily,all Davis could do was shrug and grin.

Once inside before she took another step,Lee looking around the quite old furnished house. she took in a deep breathe and let it out sure enough it came out is a cold puff. she could feel the presence of evil.  
'Yup,they know I'm here' she said to herself,her heart racing with adrenaline.  
"Here we go" she said stepping forward into battle.


End file.
